fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Brigid (character)
Briggid (ブリギッド Burigiddo, alternately translated Bridget or Brigid in fan translations) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War and Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. She is a daughter of Duke Ring of Jungby, the twin sister of Adean, and the older half-sister of Andorey. She is a direct descendant of Ulir and therefore can wield the Yewfelle. She is also the first female character in the Fire Emblem series who is able to use bows. If she is paired up, her children will be Faval and Patty. In Thracia 776, she appears as the swordmaster Eyvel (エーヴェル Ēveru, translated as Evayle in some fan translations). If she is not recruited and alive by Chapter 25, she will become the Deadlord Draco, who is an archer like Briggid. Profile At the age of five, Briggid was abducted by the Orgahill Pirates when they attacked Ring's ship that was sailing towards Blaggi Tower. She was raised by their captain and succeeded him as the leader of the Orgahil Pirates after his death. As a result of this and her refusal to allow her fellow pirates to steal from the poor, some of them become jealous of them and convince the rest to initiate a mutiny. She is soon driven out and begins an escape from Orgahil Island, during which the pirates make an attempt to kill her. After Sigurd comes to her aid, she pledges herself to his cause and enlists in his army. During her time in the army, she meets Adean and regains her memories of their past once she lays her hands upon the Yewfelle. Later, Briggid learns that their father was murdered by Andorey, leading her to become determined to kill her brother. Briggid manages to survive the Battle of Belhalla, but suffers a severe bout of amnesia, hinted to be a result of divine draconic influence. Before the events of Thracia 776, she washes up on the shores of the village of Ith and assumes the identity of Eyvel. She soon becomes the leader of the village of Fiana and its militia once she proves her worth to the villagers. Eventually, she finds Mareeta at a slave market in Conote, and enraged by the sight of it, she murders all of the traders to save her. Unable to find Mareeta's father, Eyvel adopts her as her own daughter and raises her to be a swordmaster like herself. Eventually, a young Leif and Nanna arrive in Fiana with an injured Finn and beg Eyvel to help him. Upon seeing the two children, she wonders about the hardships that they have endured and senses that she went through a similar experience in the past. On that day, she takes in Leif and Nanna as her children, allowing them and Finn to hide in Fiana. When Nanna and Mareeta are abducted by Raydrik at the beginning of Thracia 776, Eyvel accompanies Leif on his quest to rescue them. When Nanna is held as a hostage against them in Chapter 3, she surrenders to Raydrik alongside Leif. Afterwards, she makes an agreement to travel to Manster's arena with Raydrik to see Nanna and Mareeta. However, Eyvel finds Nanna alone in the arena, and they are soon forced to fight against Raydrik's men. During the battle, Raydrik calls a possessed Mareeta into battle against Eyvel, deeply surprising both her and Nanna. Once Leif comes to their aid, Raydrik panics out of his fear of Eyvel, and this causes Veld to petrify her with the Stone spell. In the event that the player goes to Chapter 24x, Eyvel can be restored by Sara through the power of the Kia Staff. After she escapes the resulting battle alongside Leif's army, she has a reunion with all of her comrades. Once she reveals that she does not remember her past, Finn approaches her and tells her that he believes her to be Briggid from Sigurd's army. However, she denies this because she does not possess the holy markings of Ulir on her body. After Manster is liberated, Eyvel decides to return to Fiana instead of joining Seliph's army alongside Leif. Years after the Liberation War is concluded, she regains her memories and reunites with her children, as revealed in her ending in Thracia 776. Personality As a result of being raised by pirates, Briggid grew up as a rough individual, although she has always sported a kind heart, which is the only aspect of her that Faval remembers. She is strongly opposed to stealing from the poor and mentions that such an act is forbidden by her creed. In Thracia 776, Eyvel plays the role of a mother to the other members of the Fiana Freeblades. She is also a renowned swordswoman, which causes Raydrik to deeply fear her. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |90% |30% |30% |30% |20% |70% |20% |5% |} Overview Briggid is the only character who is capable of wielding the Yewfelle holy bow in the first generation. This weapon will raise her strength, essentially resulting in her being able to inflict 60 base damage when she first joins. However, Briggid's high base stats are offset by her unsatisfactory growth rates, but even then, this will not adversely affect her by a very large margin. Some possible options for pairings are: *Dew: This pairing will result in the Bargain skill being passed on to Patty and Faval, which is especially useful when Faval needs to repair the expensive Yewfelle. Additionally, the Sol skill will also be passed on to Patty, allowing her to recover HP in battle. *Holyn: This pairing will result in Patty possessing high Skill and decent Defense, alongside inheriting the Luna skill, allowing her to become a competent combat unit. Additionally, the minor Odo blood he passes down will allow her to use B-rank swords prior to promotion. *Jamke: This pairing will result in Briggid's children having high Strength and HP, alongside inheriting the Adept and Charge skills. However, Faval may have difficulty inflicting critical hits on enemy units as a result of his low Skill, while the Charge skill may adversely affect Patty's offense. *Midayle: This pairing will provide well-rounded stats for both children, apart from Patty's resultant horrendous HP. However, the Charge skill is not the best option for Patty. *Finn: This pairing results in average stats all around for Faval, but gives Patty the Miracle skill, making her an extremely difficult target to kill. '''NOTE:' Faval will inherit Briggid's weapons and Patty will inherit her father's weapons. Conversations In Chapter 3, Sigurd may speak to Briggid, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 3, Adean may speak to Briggid, resulting in Briggid receiving the Yewfelle bow. In Chapter 3, if Midayle speaks to Briggid, she will gain 100 love points with him. In Chapter 5, Adean may speak to Briggid, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 5, after Phinora Castle is captured, Briggid may speak to her lover if he is Alec, Jamke, or Midayle, but nothing will result of it. Love Growths *Sigurd: N/A *Quan: N/A *Finn: 180+10 *Noish: 50+4 *Alec: 50+4 *Arden: 50+4 *Lex: 50+4 *Azel: 150+3 *Midayle: 100+3 *Dew: 50+4 *Jamke: 150+3 *Holyn: 150+3 *Lewyn: 50+4 *Beowolf: 50+4 *Claud: 50+4 ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Base Stats Growth Rates |30% |15% |10% |15% |10% |25% |5% |5% |1% |} Supports '''Supports' *Orsin - 10% *Halvan - 10% *Dagdar - 10% *Mareeta - 10% Supported by *Leif - 10% *Mareeta - 10% Overview Eyvel, as Briggid is now called, is of the Jagen Archetype, and mainly serves as a bodyguard for Nanna in Chapter 5, until she is petrified by Veld. She is playable for only 7 chapters in the story, and even then, she will not be able to grow as well as many of the other playable characters available in the game. She does, however, possess a hidden flag that renders her completely invulnerable until she leaves the party in Chapter 5. Any attack that would deal lethal damage to Eyvel will miss, and the enemy will be hard-pressed to find a way to capture her in spite of her impressive evasion if she is armed. The player will be able to rescue Eyvel in Chapter 24x, but she is practically unusable by then. While heavy scroll usage could theoretically salvage her at this point, there is little reason to drag out the already difficult chapter 24x just to raise her to level 20. She will never be able to surpass Galzus, anyway. Her maxed out speed, closely followed by her skill, can be useful, but her low HP and strength offset them. The fire sword that she starts out with can be well implemented with her decent starting magic. If the player has room to field her in the final chapter, she can be deployed solely for her Leadership Star, though a +3% to hit and evade will do little to sway the odds in the player's favor. Ending Eyvel - The Goddess of Fiana (フィアナの女神 Fiana no megami) Eyvel returned to Fiana and lived quietly for a while. With the end of the pact with the Dragons known as the Gesh, her memory recovered seven years after the Holy War. The story of her reunion with her children has been a favorite of many bards ever since... ''Fire Emblem Awakening Base Stats *Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes Etymology Brigid is the name of a goddess in Celtic mythology, as well as an Irish patron saintess's. Gallery File:Briggid (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Briggid from the Super Tactics Book. File:EvayleFE5Artwork.jpg|A portrait of Eyvel from the Thracia 776 Illustrated Works. File:Mother.jpg|Artwork of Eyvel's smiling face in Thracia 776. File:Fiana.jpg|Artwork of Eyvel, accompanied by a young Leif, Nanna, and Finn in Thracia 776. File:MareetaFamily.jpg|Artwork of Eyvel with Mareeta and Galzus. File:Briggid (TCG Series 1).jpg|Briggid, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Sniper. File:Briggid.jpg|Briggid, as she appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Sniper. File:Briggid TCG1.jpg|Briggid, as she appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Sniper. File:Evayle TCG1.jpg|Eyvel, as she appears in the fourth series of the TCG as a Level 1 Swordmaster. File:Evel card.jpg|Eyvel, as she appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Swordmaster. File:Briggid.png|Briggid's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:EvayleFE5.png|Eyvel's portrait in Thracia 776. File:Evyel FE5 Swordmaster.png|Eyvel as a Swordmaster in Thracia 776. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters